To Say Diz Or To Say Gil That Is The Question
by The Moon Prince Of The Wind
Summary: After Gil's real identity is revealed, could he really remain Gil Harris or will he go back to being Dizzy Harrison? What name could he be under? This confuses him and mostly Danielle who decided to remain with him. Two-Shotter Possibly Three and M for a reason so read at your own risk.


Author's Note: These underrated comedies got to me. It's just these movies that make me want to do fanfics of them. Plus also on another note I knocked this first chap out.

Disclaimer: I do not own The New Guy

To Say Diz Or To Say Gil That Is The Question

Chapter 1

Getting Priorities Straight

After being humiliated in front of their own schoolmates, the Principal of East Highland High contacted the Principal of Rocky Creek and for Barclay to have his schoolmates invade a East Highland High Event, bully Dizzy/Gil and cause havoc, as well as Connor who kept on bullying other people and Dizzy/Gil, Connor and Barclay were both expelled from both East Highland and Rocky Creek High. While Homecoming was still going with music playing Diz and Danielle went to talk outside.

"So how did it feel?" Danielle asked.

"To be humiliated? Still bad especially after something like that."

"No. I mean the pain of having your penis broken."

"Let's just say that you are lucky to be a woman. Having your penis broken hurts like hell. It's like a hornet sting, a red ant bite and a spider bite all in one. But luckily the damage was not severe I was somewhat lucky."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Then after my first day there, my dad wanted to see if I was diagnosed with something which I wasn't and gave me medication for it. A bad thing to do, but at the time I was stressed especially when that librarian broke my penis. And to tell you the truth I did end up being in jail, but only for a day. I happened to disturb the church revival at the mall. At that time I wanted out of that place because I knew if I was going to be humiliated and bullied on a daily basis, I shouldn't be there at all. My friends could have stayed but they wanted to switch with me considering the fact that we are a punk rock band. So after expulsion at Rocky Creek I met with Luther and was taught the ways to be cool, defend myself and all. The reason why I changed my name from Dizzy to Gil is because I feared that someone here knew about that incident I had with that librarian."

Danielle now fully understood Diz and as to why he did those things. To retract back, he tried telling her that night at the bar.

"After what you have done for East Highland, Even after you tried telling me and I didn't care about what happened but it came out anyway, I still don't care about what happened in your past."

"So is this clean slate?"

"It's more than a clean slate. You have strongly attracted me to the point where I want to just find out more about you."

"Well besides my past life and what I've done here and with a band I'm in what more could I show you?"

Danielle pulled Diz closer.

"Well..." She kissed him. "Maybe one day we can find out how that tool of yours work."

"Of course. But now there's only one problem."

"And that is?"

"I have two names and even though I'm legitimately Dizzy I feel that name has been ruined but It's been my name almost my whole life on the other hand Gil being under that name made me feel like I'm more that what I wanted to be somebody normal without the fear of looking back to see if there's a bully. To make sure that whatever I set my mind to I could do it. But just to let you know the two names does have something behind it. And when you think about it there are some pros and cons either I'm Diz, an honest loser or Gil, a heroic liar."

"Oh, wow. That is something to think about." Danielle took her time for a bit to think about what to call Diz. Should she now call her Diz the honest loser of Rocky Creek or Gil the heroic liar of East Highman.

"You don't have to decide now." Diz said. As they headed back and continued to dance for the rest of the homecoming. When the homecoming was over, Diz and Danielle was talking one last time before they were about to head home.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Well for starters I'm going to get my priorities straight. First I'll end up suing that Librarian. Then I'm find a part time job, apply for a college, and if possible find gigs to have money on the side. The bad thing is my dad really gave up his house for a trailer to see if there's anything wrong with me. I don't know why he did that. And in time I'll go for driving lessons in both car and motorcycle."

"Yeah, because I was about to say you really need lessons in stopping."

Danielle gave Diz one final kiss before they both headed home. That night Danielle dreamt about Diz on what kind of name should she be calling him. She dreamt that she was making love to him and was unsure what to call him. Even as Gil he did some pretty amazing things but other things is what Dizzy would do like help somebody up or give advice to someone. It was a pleasurable nightmare but in the end she had to make a decision.

During the next day Diz received a check for $300,000 for the incident at Rocky Creek the principal found out what really happened that day and had acted quick to avoid charges. With this money intact, Diz had indeed lived up to what he told Danielle about setting his priorities straight. First he and his dad bought back the house they once lived in. Next within the next 3 weeks he focused on his driver's license and how to drive both a motorcycle and a car. Diz along with his friends got a job performing at the place Danielle works at. With money left he bought himself a car and a motorcycle and his father a car. He saved the rest for college. There was only one thing left and that was to apply for a college but first he had to get his grades up. He finished his finals and was ready to take on college. Before the final day of school which in case was also graduation. Diz invited Danielle to his house that night. While they was in front of the house, Diz showed her the car and the motorcycle.

"You know I'm a little bit skeptical about inviting you when my father's not around."

"Why, you'll get in trouble?"

Diz laughed.

"No it's because. My dad can be way nosy and all. And to tell you that's even more embarrassing."

Diz invited Danielle in and they went up to Diz's Room.

Author's Note: So what name will Danielle call Diz, Diz or Gil? You will find out soon enough. Please give this a review the conclusion is coming soon.


End file.
